Ride in the Elevator
by jingling-bells
Summary: A highly less innocent ride in the elevator is witnessed by our loving pair. Ren x Kyoko. Rated M.


**DISCLAIMES: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

**A/N: I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes and typos. If any one finds any mistake, do tell me. I will correct them right away. This story contains highly explicit description. All those below 18 years of age are requested to not to read this story**. **Other's please enjoy and do review. ** _

"Hold the elevator!" she called out to the one-person stupid enough to be out at this hour. A hand shot out, sending the doors flying back and she skipped inside.

"Thanks," she breathed, setting her bags down and rearranging the skirt of her rather small black dress. How Moko san convinced her to wear it, she will never know.

"No problem," the most heart-wrenching, body-melting, musical, velvety voice spoke. She looked up, and a face that matched all those adjectives and more was smiling back at her.

"Which floor?" he asked brightly as the doors closed.

"Ah, Twenty First," she whispered. They both glanced at the buttons, one of which, the Twenty First was already lit.

"I guess that makes us neighbors," he said with a grin, looking over her face. She grinned and stuck out her hand.

"608, nice to meet you."

He laughed (GORGEOUS!). "608."

"Wow! Why have I never bumped into you before?!" He grinned at her.

She burst out laughing loud, totally unlady like but her voice was still angelic to his ears.

"Sorry" she said after gaining some control on her. "Its really funny, you know, we try so hard to pretend we are not together publicly that it just stuck with us even when we are in our private confines."

"I think some of my _stay in_ _character trait_ is rubbing on you after we have started living together" he replied teasingly to her while grinning like Cheshire cat.

She was about to reply him with a witty comment but just as she opened her mouth…

_Crash._

Oh. Shit.

They stopped abruptly, sending her into Ren. The lights went out immediately.

"Fuck," he muttered, holding on to her. A few back up lights came on, allowing them to see. He pressed their floor number again on the panel but nothing happened. "I can't believe this." Her stomach plunged.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered. He grimaced, but pulled out his cell phone. "I'll ask yashiro to come up and ask for help from management." Before he could even dial, his phone was ringing.

"Ren, is the power gone at your place, too?" Ugh. This was probably a city-wide blackout.

He began explaining to him about situation and she took out her phone to ask about the whereabouts of Kanae.

"Yashiro will try to come quickly as much as possible, the lights are out at his home too," he said signing a little. "Guess we have to wait a couple of hours though."

She nodded though her mind started twisting around the fact would they survive in this elevator which was closed, dark and somewhere between 20th and 21st floor.

What if it falls and crash to the basement. Kyoko was pacing in circles while thinking of this rubbish. Ren had enough of this he knew her mind was running wild about the situation. He was already sitting on the floor.

He rolled his eyes and took action and as she paced away from him, he caught one of her feet and braced himself, pulling her down, until she landed on his lap with a thud. Ren grinned and watched her struggle to get up and out of his tightened embrace. "No more pacing, Kyoko," he reprimanded, whispering seductively.

Kyoko let out a loud gasp, her smoldering golden eyes instantly widening. "Ren what are you doing?" she hissed, trying to struggle out of his grip to no avail. "Let go!"

"Only if you promise not to pace any more, Love," he compromised, tightening his steel hard grip on her, preventing her from getting away. He grinned at her struggling. Somehow, it turned him on, and he knew she could feel his already rock hard erection pressing into her back.

Her eyes met his instantly and they narrowed. "What else could I do besides pacing Ren?" she hissed, struggling in an attempt again to break free and this time not missing his rock hard erection and a small gasp left Kyoko's lips before she turned back to stare at him, cocking a brow in an all knowing way.

"I can think of many things you could do, Kyoko," Ren told her, not letting her escape, if only tightening his grip even further. He did not miss the gasp, and could feel her squirming, presumably of arousal.

She felt him lean in to her. She too leaned into the kiss and slowly breathed in his scent. There was absolute silence, and her lips worked with his frantically, both of them putting all that they could into the kiss.

She pulled away abruptly from the kiss and gasp. " Ren.. oh god.. We should not have done this here. We are still not at our home yet." She replied looking totally mortified. Though Ren was happily grinning, like he always does when "home" is used to refer to his condo.

Whereas Kyoko could not dare to think what big of a scandal it would be if someone sell there clip of kissing each other to the media.

"I know what you are worried about. But don't worry sweetheart, there is a small air ventilation window up the roof and the security camera is off due to the black out." He managed to mention this while nuzzling her neck with nose and breathing in her scent. She smelt wonderful, so natural, even after bathing in so many chemicals during the shoots.

She looked away from him to looked around the elevator and relaxed a little when she saw that they wont die due to suffocation since the elevator did had a small air ventilation split type window up its roof. She then whipped her head around to look at the security camera, which is located at the back right corner of the elevator. Only to find it shut out.

She has always wondered if Ren had some kind of mind reading power because otherwise how come he always know the problems that are bothering her.

Ren's hand started, making light contact with her back. She looked at him pointedly, Ren's face broke out into a mischievous smirk, and she felt his hand slowly making its' way down, slightly grazing her ass.

Kyoko continued to struggle in Ren grip, not missing his erection rubbing against her back the more she struggled only heightening her arousal more and she could feel the moisture pool to her lower regions almost instantly. "Ren... please let go of me." Kyoko gave her final warning her eyes meeting his. "Ren, it's getting hot in here let me go."

"Oh really? How hot? Does it make you want to take off all your clothes?" Ren whispered in her ear, running one hand up her side, keeping the other firmly tightened around her waist.

Kyoko smiled coyly and her head moved closer to his own, slowly brushing her lips along his jaw line, her warm breath made him shiver and Kyoko knew this was her chance. Shuffling slightly she, elbowed Ren roughly in the ribs making him jump and release his firm grip on her giving her a chance to get up. Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but smirk. Oh she had gotten him good. "Not in the mood Ren." Kyoko grumbled; maintaining a serious face before pacing the elevator once more.

Ren threw his head back to hit the wall of the elevator and an idea formed in his head. He rose slowly, unfolding his legs from under him. He leant against the corner, and grinned at her, watching her pace, frustrated. He had had enough. He took her under the arms, and shoved her against the wall of the elevator, leaning closely. "I'm sure I can find some evidence of just how in the mood you are, Kyoko," he said, his hand trailing down towards her crotch.

Kyoko let out a loud gasp as he surprised her once again, now pushing her up against the wall of the elevator and her breathing grew heavier as his body pressed closer against her own making a small moan leave her lips. Her eyes stared into his and she could feel his hand slowly moving up her dress, involuntarily her hips bucked forward and Kyoko could not help but bite her lip. "Can you Ren?" she whispered back, her voice instantly taking on a husky tone.

"Yeah, Baby, I can," Ren, replied. He just loved when she wear dresses, they are so easy to go with his naughty thoughts. Though he wished, she could go commando on him sometimes. He groaned when his finger met the lace panties before sliding just one finger in and under the saturated panties, feeling the arousal radiating. "See, Baby? All that heat, just for me," he whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe in his mouth.

A gasp of need left her lips as her hips bucked up once again at his touch. Just one touch was all it took to make her crazy. Her eyes closed softly and she bit her lip nervously, wishing she could maintain control but there was no hope of that happening any time soon. A small smirk crossed Kyoko's face as her eyes met his look dangerous. "Are you sure that's for you Ren?" she whispered back teasingly. As his mouth made its way down along her neck, she titled her head and let out a moan, providing him more access.

"Well, Baby, I see nobody else in this very confined space..." Ren whispered back, detaching his lips from the soft creamy skin of her neck for a second. He made his way down her neck, before moving to her chest and trailing his tongue along, his hands working their way up and down her sides, one still remaining in her panties, inching them down and down, leaving her with them around her knees when he pulled back to look at her.

Kyoko stared into his eyes, another gasp leaving her lips as his fingers worked inside of her at a slow pace. Was he really trying to make her suffer? Her hands made their way towards his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons before raking their way torturously down his chest and down to his pants.

Ren slid one finger into her wet folds, watching her flush, and grinned. He groaned as she began to rake her fingers up and down his chiseled abs, and slid another finger into her ready heat, the hand supporting her shaking slightly as she shivered.

Kyoko let out a loud throaty moan and closed her eyes; her legs widened their stance to accommodate his fingers. Her head rested back on the elevator wall and another moan left her lips. Slender fingers trailed along his chest until they reached his jeans again and she unzipped them, smirking to herself as she cupped the hard erection that was waiting inside, her fingers trailed up and down his length not providing enough pressure that he wanted and she could tell by the annoyed grunt that left his lips. "Mm, that feels nice doesn't it?'

"Yeah, it does Baby, you should not stop at all." he replied, inserting yet another finger into her slick heat, moaning at her finger's menstruations on his manhood. She was going to send him over the edge if she was not careful. He moved his lips from the valley between her breasts to her lips and kissed her passionately; a kiss letting her know that this wasn't just some quick fuck in an elevator. This was making love. In an unusual place, albeit, but no matter where it was, with her, he was always making love.

Kyoko's fingers removed themselves from Ren's cock as she felt his fingers stretch her to the limit but damn it felt so good. So fucking good. A throaty moan left her lips as his lips moved up between the valley of her breasts and made their way torturingly slow to her mouth. A jolt of electricity shot through her as she tasted not only him but herself on her lips and she grew more wet just at the sensation. Kyoko's body arched into his hands and her eyes were shut tightly. "Ahh.. Ren, just like that."

"What do you want me to do, Love?" Ren taunted, slowing his finger movements until she answered. When she hesitated, he stroked her clit only once before stilling all movements, not missing the aggravated moan that slipped from her lips.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed instantly as he stopped his movements and she moved her body closer to his in an attempt for him to press against her but it was a light touch and didn't sooth her one bit. Her head moved in towards his ear and she breathed down on it enjoying him shiver.

"I want you to fuck me Ren, Like you mean it."

"Well, Baby. That's very bold of you. But I will not, until you say the magic words," Ren replied, beginning to slip his fingers out of her dripping core, looking up to meet her glare.

"What's the magic word, Baby?" He taunted, seeing the look on her face and how flushed she was. Kyoko scowled even more, her pace increasing as he taunted her. She leant forward to whisper in his ear. "I'm not sure Ren, what is the magic word?" she crooned.

"Oh, you know it, Baby. That one, starts with P?" he prodded, keeping his fingers away from where he knew she wanted them most. He grinned at her annoyance, and knew he had the upper hand.

Kyoko's scowl turned into a sudden smirk as an idea popped into her head. No she was going to get the upper hand this time. Her hand moved off his member and she licked her lips lightly just enough to wet them before she spoke. "I still don't know Ren..." Kyoko teased back, her voice taking on a seductive tone. Bending down she smiled up at him, her mouth right near his erection. Slowly her tongue touched the tip just enough to make him moan and she ran it along the tip and up and down his length enjoying the way his body bucked forward. "Maybe you could refresh my memory?"

"Please, Baby. That's the word," he told her with a groan at what she was doing to him. "Are you sure you want me to stop Ren? You seem to be enjoying this." Kyoko asked, punctuating the word 'enjoy' with a quick flick of her tongue against his tip before running it up and down a few times along his member, enjoying the moans that left his lips and she smirked as his hips bucked forward each time she made contact.

"I am, Baby, but I think I could enjoy it a lot more if this were a two player game," he answered, pulling her up by her forearms, and shoving her against the wall of the elevator, feeling it rock slightly, and grinned at her surprised expression as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her eyes widened as Ren suddenly pulled her up and pushed her against the wall, her breathing growing labored again as her legs wrapped around his waist. Kyoko moved her head forward and let her lips meet his and she inserted her tongue.

Ren kissed her back just as passionately, running his hands up and down her sides, eager to eat her all up after holding out for so long. He pulled her dress over her head and threw it behind him and unhooked her bra with perfect accuracy and skill, and attached his lips to one of her throbbing nipples, eliciting a deep moan from her, making her body vibrate and her breasts jiggle slightly.

Kyoko's head fell back against the wall of the lift her eyes closing as her body arched into his mouth, her hand slid up to caress the other hard nipple to relieve the tension and give it the same attention. She pinched it in time to the way he sucked at her nipple and it elicited a loud, throaty moan from her lips showing her approval.

Ren grinned against her breast and slid a hand down to her heat, sliding a finger into her while tugging down his jeans and boxers the rest of the way. He slid his finger out of her, much to her dismay, but placed the head of his throbbing cock there instead, making her moan. He slid half way in, and grunted, moving his lips to her breast again, swirling his tongue over the throbbing nipple. He shoved the rest of the way in, and they both moaned in unison, his being muffled by his movements to her breast.

Kyoko's lips parted slightly and a loud moan left her lips, head thrashing from side to side in pure pleasure and her upper torso arched into his waiting mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her movements to her breast didn't stop and increased to match the ministrations towards her other breast by Ren's mouth. Her spare hand raked down his back, possibly leaving red marks in their path right afterwards and she didn't care. It was her way of marking him which made her grow more excited just by the thought of it. He was all hers and she was all his, just how it should be.

He ignored the pain tearing down his back as he pounded into her, shaking the elevator with every thrust. He moved his lips to her other breasts and sucked vigorously, taking the thrust of her hips as notification that she knew she was in for a rough ride. He guessed she was enjoying it, considering the deep moans that kept erupting from her.

Kyoko moaned again, her hips continuously thrusting forward to meet his body. Her hand moved from its position on her breast and raked down his back sharply, leaving another set of bright red marks. "Ren... I-I'm close... So fucking close..." she whispered in his ear.

Ren rammed into her at full speed, reaching a free hand down to stroke her clit, keeping the other one under her and supporting her, knowing she'll need it after her climax. He detached his lips from her throbbing nipples and moved them to her lips, kissing her deeply, and holding her as he held back from his high, waiting for her, and knowing he wouldn't have to wait long.

Kyoko found herself growing close and another throaty moan vibrated against his lips before she wrenched them away from his own to scream his name at the top of her lungs as she came to her climax, he walls clenching around his length. "RENNNn..." Kyoko screeched, her whole body collapsing against the wall and supported slightly by Ren. Finally, her eyes opened and she stared at him, breathing labored as she came down from her mind-blowing orgasm. "That was... amazing..."

Ren looked at her in awe as she shuddered around him, her climax washing over him. He let his seed go inside her with a groan, and held her as she came back from her high. He admired her flushed form. She was so beautiful. She looked at him and they shared a smile. They both gasped at the elevator sprung to action again, and straightened up. She surprised him by taking his hand as they waited for her floor.

"Ah... Thank god. You both are safe." Yashiro said as soon the elevator door opened. Both Ren and kyoko were still a little out of breath. "Are you okay, Ren you seem to be sweaty? Was it hot inside there," Yashiro again enquired looking from Ren then to Kyoko.

"Yes, It was" Ren mumbled to himself cracking a goofy smile.

" Huhh!? I didn't… he "

"Yashiro san, how did you get here so fast" Kyoko cut him off and started dragging him away from her lover desperately wanting to divert the attention from their dishelved condition.

"oh.. It was really difficult kyoko-chan, you know…" both kyoko and yashiro have started walking towards Ren and Kyoko's apartment.

Ren although looked lovingly at the female figure now walking away from then looked back towards the elevator and grinned. He was never going to look at that elevator the same way and started walking towards their home whistling.

**A/N: I am really thankful to all those awesome people who have reviewed, liked, favorited my published stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH. Your actions made me happy. *Bows***


End file.
